


Hordak & Catra - Lies

by paranoid_parallax



Series: spop amvs [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: I just want it to be perfectTo believe it's all been worth the fightSet to "Lies" by Marina.
Relationships: Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Series: spop amvs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964149
Kudos: 4





	Hordak & Catra - Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i am once again venting through fictional characters instead of doing my homework~~


End file.
